Talk:Dancing Sword
The spell sounds like it could be used to fight monsters, but instead its main purpose is to attack the caster and any allies close by. If a punishment spell is then cast, a player can potentially raise his or her stats by as much as 3 times in one turn. (Note that Dancing Sword will always have 2Mp) Level 1 = Hp 10; Attack 1 time with high damage Level 2 = Hp 15; Attack 1 time with lesser damage Level 3 = Hp 20; Attack 2 times with lesser damage Level 4 = Hp 25; Attack 2 times with low damage Level 5 = Hp 30; Attack 3 times with very low damage (6-10 damage) costs 5AP till level 4 then 4AP level 5 some of this info (previously posted) is erroneous - Sihren How do I find info about the summoned creature's spells? - Sihren I believe it should be noted that your level does indeed affect hitpoints of this summon like all others.--Quad341 07:23, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Sihren, the only spell the dancing sword has is "Scarification". It hits according to the chart above. Notes i just lvled my dancing sword to lvl 5 and now it wont attack me and i dont know why.....ive tried in several battles There are some things with the dancing sword you have to take into consideration. It is likely that it will attack someone else in your team if they get in range. If you are being shielded by a feca's shield, it won't attack you either. It will however attack you even if you don't take damage from it (for instance if you are wearing prespic set or crackler set). Has anyone else seen a crit hit from scarification recently? I was playing with someone who had a level one sword, and it crit for I think either 42 or 52 damage. I was just wondering if anyone else has had this happen. --Rinar 03:04, 27 May 2007 (UTC) I've had some problems with my sword too. Once it was at my side and it went all the way to attack someone else... i think this should be changed. - Raimunda According to this discussion, it says that the dancing sword only attacks you once at lvl 1, but mine attacks me twice. Shouldn't that be fixed? Has ANYONE figured out how to make this spell useful? As a sacrier, I just cast my punishments the turn before I get attacked by enemies and I get characteristic bonus galore. I've used the sword once and it ended up killing me, so I'm biased against it. Won't be leveling this one, unless anyone can describe how great it is for them. - Murra I'm new to actually using a Sac, but from my experiences, the dancing sword does wonders. Being a Chance Sac at lower levels is not the easiest thing to do, but once I had gotten to level 21 (I had been saving up for the Dancing Sword) I leveled it up to 5 asap. Having Bold punish on level 5 as well, I would summon the sword, run three spaces, and cast my punishment on my next turn. The sword would come to me and hit me four times with the most damage dealt to me being around 15 damage. Actually, thanks to the full moskito set bonus of physical reduction, the sword would hit me and I would take no damage sometimes. Coupled with a few of my enu friends and right positioning of the monsters, I could easily get a chance bonus of around 250 and, much to my surprise, I've done a 51 hit to a 0% cha resist no crit. Also, it's takes care of those pesky battle jumpers with an "accidental" misplacing :) - Physiology (sixhumdredsixtysix) Does this thing do Neutral damage? Please confirm. Thanks. 12:31, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, ProbablyThousandsunny 07:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) updated info... lvl.1 sword attacks 2 times with high damage (30+) lvl.2 sword attacks 2 times with less damage lvl.3 sword attacks 2 times with less damage lvl.4 sword attacks 2 times with less damage lvl.5 sword attacks 4 times with very low damage (6-10) * Each of these hits heals the sword if it is injured. Sword hp is increased as the sacrier level up. Moreover, Dancing Sword will attack caster or the closest ally. Sometimes the sword will not attack if caster is wearing really high damage reduction armor, or when sword is unable to damage the caster. Dancing Sword is a spell that compliments other spells: :Str - Forced Punishment :Agi - Nimble Punishment :Cha - Bold Punishment :Int - Sacred Punishment :Wis - Wise Punishment :Healing!! - Coagulation More Advanced strategies may involve combining Dancing Sword with Sacrifice, Bloodthirsty Madness, Leek Pie. Thousandsunny 07:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC)